The secret
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Sam is a care kid along with his little brother and sister, watch as the three of them go through life while living in care with the help of their friends and fellow DG immates. T to be safe!


The secret

Chapter 1: Field trip

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books and the Glee DVDs!**

The New Directions were in the choir room, getting ready for their field trip to Elmtree House. Everyone was there, except Sam, who had not been in school that day for some unknown reason.

"Alright guys, get on the bus!" said Will as Tina pushed Artie's wheelchair out of the school and helped him onto the lift of the disabled access bus while everyone else climbed on board and the bus set off for the Dumping Ground.

They arrived at the Dumping Ground 15 minutes later and Will pressed the buzzer, it took a few minutes but someone answered the door, that someone turned out to be Sam.

"Mike, the New Directions are here!" said Sam as he looked over his shoulder and called into the office to the head careworker.

"Thanks Sam, go outside... Stevie and Stacey want to play soccer with you and Lily and the girls" said Mike Milligan as Sam grabbed the soccer ball from the lounge and went outside to the garden.

"Hi, I'm Will Schuester, Glee club director" said Will as he and Mike shook hands.

"Mike Milligan, head careworker. Come in!" said Mike as he stepped aside to allow his guests into the house.

While Mike and Will were talking, the other members of the New Directions were in the lounge when Sam and Lily came back into the house with Stevie, Stacey, Poppy and Rosie and they all seemed to be laughing about something funny.

"You should've seen Gina's face!" said Lily as she and Sam high fived each other and then Sam did a goofy impression of Gina that had all four of them laughing until their sides hurt.

"I know!" said Sam as he and Lily sat down on the couch opposite the other members of the New Directions.

"Here guys" said Lily as she handed some barbie dolls to Poppy, Rosie and Stacey while Sam handed a toy car to Stevie.

"Come on Lily, I need to finish that drawing" said Sam as he got his sketchbook out of the drawer in the lounge.

"It's for your art class, right?" asked Lily as she fixed her hair and sat on the armrest. A few minutes later, Sam finished drawing Lily's portrait and shoved the sketchbook back into the drawer and Lily took Stevie, Stacey, Poppy and Rosie upstairs to her and Carmen's room.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us that you're in care?" Finn asked Sam once Lily had taken the four younger children out of the lounge.

"I thought you'd judge me about it" said Sam as Quinn looked at him in shock.

"Why would we, babe?" asked Quinn as her boyfriend bit his lip.

"That's how everyone sees care kids, they look at us and then they treat us like we're from another planet or something" said Sam as he looked back at his friends and girlfriend while biting his lip.

"Wait dude, how come you're in care? Not to be rude or anything but we're just curious" said Mike as he looked at Sam with a plading look in his eyes.

"My dad just couldn't keep up with looking after Stevie, Stacey and I, it's been pretty rough since my mom passed away" said Sam as Rachel looked at him with a stunned look in her eyes.

"Wait, your mom's dead?" said Rachel, a stunned look forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, for almost three years" said Sam as Finn's eyes widened.

"Whoa dude!" said Finn as his eyes widened. A few minutes later, Carmen and Tee walked into the lounge.

"Whatcha doing, Sam?" asked Tee as she and Carmen walked over to the pool table.

"Ugh! There's no privacy in this dump" said Sam as he glared at Tee and Carmen. After ten minutes, Sam took the other members of the New Directions upstairs to his room.

Sam's room was that of an average teenage boy's room, posters were stuck to the walls, items were scattered all over the place on the floor.

"Sorry it's such a mess, I haven't had time to clean up..." said Sam as he started to pick various items up and put them on the shelf.

"No worries, let me help you" said Finn as he started to help Sam when he spotted a box under Sam's bed. "Dude, what's this box for?"

"Every kid here has one, helps us not forget our families" said Sam as he pushed the box further under his bed with his foot.

"Whoa" said Artie as he pulled Brittany into his lap. A few minutes later, Toby knocked on Sam's door, he seemed to be in tears.

"Sam, I need to talk to you and Lily" said Toby when Sam opened his bedroom door.

"Toby, get in here, I'll go get Lily" said Sam as he guided Toby into his room before rushing off to Lily and Carmen's room to get his best friend. Five minutes later, Sam and Lily came running back to Sam's room, Sam shot Finn a look and Finn understood, walking out of the room with the others following him. Twenty minutes later, Sam and Lily went back downstairs to the living room after getting Toby into his room to calm down.

"I can't believe it, it's the anniversary of the accident Toby's parents died in!" said Lily as she flopped down on one of the couches. Five minutes later, Gus walked over to the other members of the New Directions, notebook and pen in hand.

"I need ID" said Gus as Sam quickly stood up.

"Gus, Leave my friends alone!" said Sam as he quickly stood up and glared at Gus.

"But..." said Gus as Sam turned to Lily.

"Lily, could you get Gina?" asked Sam as Lily quickly went to the office. A few minutes later, Lily returned to the lounge with Gina.

"Gus, leave it, yeah, Sam's friends are visiting" said Gina as she walked out of the lounge with Gus.

"This looks like a nice place" said Tina as she looked around the lounge.

"It isn't fun living here" said Lily as she looked up at Tina.

"How come? It seems like a nice care home" said Quinn as she stared at Lily.

"She means it's not fun living here, waiting for someone to foster us" said Sam as he and Lily stood up and walked over to the pool table.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Artie as he wheeled his wheelchair forward.

"You should see Burnywood, it's way worse" said Lily as she positioned her stick and knocked the white ball into the red ball.

"The Dumping Ground is way better" said Sam as he put his pool stick down.

After a few hours, Will took the other members back to school for their parents to pick them up.


End file.
